


I close my eyes and suddenly we were attached

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acid Trips, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, LSD, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Two boys re-discover each other in the way they've always wanted but never expected, one early October evening where all of the yards were alive with lights.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	I close my eyes and suddenly we were attached

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Halloween, but oh well, it's here anyway.
> 
> Prompt from:  
Like Slow Disappearing - Turnover 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2N1ySGeZxPjm0PqTiIkmjJ?si=p1uPoACBQkSqITEc-d-b7w

It’s amazing how many shades of oranges and browns the earth can produce. The trees, the ground, the weathered wooden fences, their neighbors'carved pumpkins lined up neatly across the yard going into theirs, Jisung watched all of them in silence. He's been following the falling leaves against the glow of the afternoon sun for what seemed like hours now, and he can't seem to peel his eyes away from the sight. 

They were supposed to decorate their yard too, small as it is, if only they weren't so stoned whenever they had free time the past few weeks. Good thing their next door neighbors were nice and extra enough to decorate across their entire block, much to their amusement.

_ Spread the spooky cheer,  _ he remembered the young couple say, when he and Hyunjin were headed out on a late night food run. When they eventually got around to decorating on their own, they only managed to put up strings of LED lights left over from last Christmas. Well, at least they won't be doing anymore decorating for the holidays.

The static hum of the TV turning on broke him from the hypnotic spell of the lazy autumn afternoon, the volume increasing in tiny intervals as the boy laying on his lap tinkers with the buttons on the remote.

"Anything good?" He ran his fingers through the boy's raven hair, a habit he can't stop whenever he's around. He can't help it. The strands feel so soft and silky despite the multiple dye jobs they've gone through, especially now that they've grown long enough to reach past Hyunjin's nose and cover the back of his neck. He twirled the locks around his fingers, combed through and untangled the messy strands, gently massaging the scalp underneath.

He could do this all day.

"Just this shitty horror movie from I don't even know what decade," Hyunjin shifted to face him and groaned in response.

"Don't be such a party pooper Hwang, this is standard halloween programming," Jisung pried the remote from his hands, with no protest. "You're just scared,"

The film was probably already halfway through. The green blob-looking monster was going berserk, the screaming crowd desperately running away from the water, away from the monster with the awkward and choppy movements already considered top-notch special effects during its time. 

"I'm not," Hyunjin huffed. "Whatever, I need to be extra baked for this shit," This isn't the stuff that creeps him out when it comes to horror movies. It's just so damn boring that he needs a little more entertainment on the side, something to help the grainy mess on TV look a lot more exciting.

He stretched his arms out upwards, lifting his shirt halfway up his stomach, and Jisung looked away in reflex. It's not that Jisung didn't want to see the older's smooth skin, but he really can't afford randomly popping a boner when Hyunjin is laying in his lap.

"I have something better," He hoped to divert his own attention. He perked up as well when excitement sparked in Hyunjin's eyes, even more when he saw what Jisung had in his pocket, and held it up in his palm. "Scored some good ones, I know you love this shit,"

The little light-colored tabs looked even tinier in Jisung's palms, and they looked like jewels in Hyunjin's eyes. "Fuck, I missed this," 

"You didn't smoke any today, did you?" Jisung closed his fingers around the tab as Hyunjin reached for them.

"Nah, I was just about to, but you brought these babies out," He sat up excitedly, almost knocking Jisung's forehead with his on the way up. "You're sure this is good shit? Got them at our usual? I don't want another bad trip, fuck, remember that one we had like two summers ago?"

"Well yeah but that was a long time ago, it didn't happen again," Jisung explained. "We never got anything from that dude ever again, remember? Anyway… These ones… Tested them, Han-guaranteed, Han-approved," He pushed Hyunjin up and turned to face him. "Say ah,"

The drug hasn't even gone anywhere near his mouth yet Jisung already felt dizzy at the sight of Hyunjin kneeling on the couch next to him, tongue out, mouth loosely open and eyes fixed on him like he's ready to-

_ Fuck.  _ Jisung cut his train of thought right where he didn't want it to go. Trying hard to stop his hands from shaking, he gently grabbed Hyunjin's chin and placed the tiny tab on his tongue. 

"Thanks," Mumbling with the tip of his tongue still out, Hyunjin flashed him a smile. 

Jisung popped the remaining tab on his tongue and laid back on the couch, patting his lap and inviting Hyunjin to lay on it again.

He closed his eyes and waited for the familiar buzz to kick in, lacing his fingers in Hyunjin's long hair like how he did earlier. The air suddenly felt colder than it did but the warm body laying on him was more than enough comfort. Though he wanted to hold more of the older, hold him closer and longer and tighter, he contented himself with the weight of his head pressed against his thighs. 

"What the fuck is that," Hyunjin sounded both confused and amazed. In his eyes, the green creature on TV was turning into a liquid, jiggling and bouncing in its newfound jelly-like state. Jisung only hummed in response, the image apparently looking somewhat different to him, more like swirling colors than weird shapes. "It's moving,"   
"Of course it's moving, it's on TV,"

"The TV itself is moving… and the shelf too.." 

Both boys broke out giggling for minutes on end. It's been half an hour and that strange movie was ending, but the two of them only started. 

"Jinnie, please, you keep complaining about everything moving, we're high as fuck, of course _everything _is moving,"

The elder stretched out on his lap. "OK… OK… I feel it here too…" A brief moment of silence washed over them. "Shit… You're moving too…"

Jisung watched as Hyunjin closed his eyes and held himself steady. Even his own skin felt like too much, too sensitive, though not in a bad way. 

"You okay there?" 

"Hmmm, yeah, just feel like floating,"

"Relax, you'll be fine," 

"I know, you're here," With that, he felt Jisung's fingers go back to playing with his hair, the pads of his fingertips touching his scalp igniting a jolt of electricity through his body. He tried to steady his breathing but focusing on his breaths just made his own heartbeat even louder, so loud he can hear it pounding like his heart is right next to his ear. 

In the midst of the sensory overload, he wondered if Jisung was feeling and seeing everything the same. 

"Ji…" Hyunjin reached up to touch Jisung's cheeks. They felt softer than he remembered, like his fingers would sink deep into the flesh at the slightest pressure. "You're soft," He remarked. He has always loved these quiet moments with Jisung and how his touches would always be so comforting even in his vulnerable state.

He felt Jisung move his other hand to clasp the one resting on his cheek, giving it a squeeze.

_ Warm. _

Hyunjin was so warm. He wanted to wrap his whole body around Hyunjin’s, but he didn't know how the elder felt about that.

So he started gradually. He gripped Hyunjin’s hand tighter, feeling the smooth skin and palms calloused at some spots, the long fingers and the slightly bony knuckles, and the fingertips so bouncy to the touch. Hyunjin's breathing has gone steady, eyes still closed peacefully like he's savoring every touch, yet his fingers don't stop stroking Jisung's cheeks. 

Jisung's heart was calm too, for the most part, until Hyunjin let out a faint sound too much like a moan. Obviously he wasn't thinking straight and he hoped Hyunjin won't notice the tent slowly forming in his sweatpants. His hand resting on Hyunjin’s moved to the taller boy's face, brushing away the hair covering his forehead. 

"Are you sleeping?" Jisung lowered his voice just in case Hyunjin was actually asleep. Fluttering his eyes open, Hyunjin shook his head, and fixed his dazed stare to Jisung's eyes, now swirling with colors too fast for him to recognize. 

"You look weird, Ji," He was trying hard to suppress a laugh. The curves on Jisung's face looked strange to him, like a familiar landscape still recognizable enough for him to follow but too distorted to be comfortable with. But still, Jisung felt like home. 

He didn’t want any other hands on him, any other body so close to his, any other voice keeping him company like Jisung does, sober or not. 

Hyunjin almost visibly melted when it was Jisung's turn to lower a hand to his face, tracing all the curves on his skin, thumb resting on the edge of his plump lips. He sucked in a breath at the contact. 

"You sure like this a lot, huh,"

"I love it," 

Every touch was overwhelming to Hyunjin yet he loved every second of it. Every second Jisung's hands are on his body felt like hours he didn't want to end. 

"You're so soft too," Nerves going haywire as well, Jisung couldn't help but move his fingers to Hyunjin’s lower lip, feeling the soft flesh with his fingertips. 

He's had enough. Hyunjin reached up to pull Jisung down by the nape of his neck and closer to him, catching the younger's lips in his before he can protest. Well, Jisung wasn't planning to anyway. If Hyunjin hadn't made the first move, he would have kissed the fuck out of him anyway like he's been wanting to for the longest time. 

The kiss was sloppy and desperate, hands not knowing where to go despite wanting to explore every single inch of each other's bodies. 

"J-ji, you're- fuck- more please," Hyunjin breathed out as Jisung pulled away to suck marks on his neck. Somehow he has ended up sitting sideways on the younger's lap, fingers entangled in each other's hair since they're too worked up to figure out where to hold on. 

"You're already so sensitive and I've only been kissing you," Jisung looked up with swollen, glossy lips, making Hyunjin squirm in his lap even more. 

"Feels good," It's taking all of Hyunjin’s willpower to string together words with the way Jisung’s hands and lips are filling up his senses. "I wanna touch more," 

"Fuck, how did we go from… We used to just stare at the pebbles in our driveway and make dumb sounds with random kitchen stuff to... To this… Fuck, we're making out and…" 

They laughed at their sudden realization, and how the years worth of sexual tension ended up exploding in the midst of an acid trip. 

" I-I don't know," Hyunjin laughed breathily. "And… I haven't really… Uhm… Touched anyone like this before… While… w-while…"

"While tripping?" 

Hyunjin nodded and averted his gaze in embarrassment at what he just admitted but Jisung gently turned his head to face him. Even the slightest movement and contact made his head spin, the spot on his jaw where Jisung's fingers rested was burning, and the colors he was seeing changed every time he opened and closed his eyes.

"Oh c'mon, you haven't even tried jerking off while you're high?" 

"N-no, I, it's kind of… I don't know, overwhelming?"

"Oh… If it's too much for you though, we can stop here," Jisung looked genuinely concerned, rubbing circles on Hyunjin’s exposed thigh. He was met by Hyunjin adamantly shaking his head.

"You sure?" A hint of hesitation remained in Jisung's voice. He scanned Hyunjin’s face carefully for any signs of apprehension, but all found was Hyunjin’s eyes looking at him with so much eagerness and desire. 

"Ji, I'm high, not unconscious," Hyunjin laughed, his voice calm but audibly slurred. He repositioned himself to straddle Jisung's lap, whimpering softly when his growing bulge pressed against the younger's, rocking his hips in a subtle way that made Jisung bite his lip. "Go touch me all you want, I wanna do this, ok?"

Running his fingers through his hair nervously, Jisung took one more careful look at the boy in his lap. "Tell me how far I should go baby," His hands that were caressing Hyunjin's thighs stopped dangerously close to where he was aching to be touched the most, awaiting another green light.

Hyunjin took Jisung's hand and led it between his legs, guiding it to stroke the erection straining hard against his gym shorts. "Touch me, please,"

All inhibitions were out the door the moment that go-signal was dropped. Their lips reconnected in an instant, moans and whimpers dampened by each other's mouths as Jisung slips a hand under the taller boy's shorts and into his underwear, making him pull away to moan a little too loudly for an early weekend evening. Hyunjin broke out into a cold sweat, gripping Jisung's shoulders for dear life as the younger stroked his pre-cum covered length at a slow and steady pace.

"Baby, look at me, you still ok?" Hyunjin could only wwhimper in response, breathing heavily and burying his face in Jisung's shoulder. "Tell me if I should slow down,"

"Aah- N-no, fuck- p-please- need more-"

Jisung was aware of how much more sensitive he gets when he's on acid, and Hyunjin must feel the same. He was feeling even more and more needier too, and it didn't help that he had a pretty boy writhing in pleasure on his lap. 

"C-can I?" Though his voice came out as more of a cracked and labored whisper, Hyunjin's request was loud and clear to him. Jisung lifted him briefly so he could kick his sweatpants off in one fluid movement, yanking down Hyunjin's shorts and underwear too before pulling him even closer than before.

In an attempt to muffle their moans, Jisung crashed his lips into Hyunjin's one more time, not caring about the colliding teeth and tangled tongues and the spit dribbling down their chins. It was incredibly messy, yet infinitely blissful, that they were given a chance to rediscover each other in a way they've always wanted yet never expected. 

Hyunjin's hands were shaky yet so perfect around his cock. He couldn't help it anymore. Every snap of Hyunjin's wrists got faster and faster, mirroring his pace, and at the rate they were going there's no way they can last long.

"Oh my god, oh my god, f-fuck fuck fuck," A string of curses escaped Hyunjin's lips, his grip on Jisung's cock tightening, signalling he's close. 

"Close, baby?" Jisung was anticipating his own climax as well.

"Ji, fuck, y-yes, I-I'm-" Unable to even finish his own sentence, Hyunjin let out a long, drawn-out and broken moan, cumming all over their stomachs yet unable to stop his hips from bucking his hips into Jisung's hand.

The messy sight was enough to push Jisung off the edge. He could feel the explosion of colors and lights in his senses, the jolt of pleasure coursing through his body leaving him stunned as he adds to the mess Hyunjin made on their bodies. 

Still, dazed as they were, their hands made no attempt to move away.

Before Hyunjin could speak, Jisung was already pumping on his cock again, voice cracking at the new wave of pleasure hitting him.

"Still ok?" Jisung checked before picking up his pace again. The room filled with the squelching of wet skin, the mixture of their fluids lubricating his hand's movements.

"Keep going, " Hyunjin sounded whiny and breathless and absolutely fucked out, just like Jisung wanted to see him. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own too, pumping Jisung's length with a renewed sense of vigor even after orgasming so intensely. 

They seemed to not have slowed down at all. In fact they're more pumped up the second time around, chasing a high they can only get with each other.

Jisung wanted to take his time but his body wasn't listening. He tried to distract himself from the hand wrapped around his cock by trailing kisses and bite marks down Hyunjin's neck and chest, earning more eager moans from the taller boy.

"Aaah- Jinnie, baby,"

"Hmm?"

"C-close,"

He took Hyunjin's hand off his cock and used only his hand to stroke both of them, hips desperately rutting to get more friction from their lengths pressed flush against each other. His head was spinning and it wasn't just the drugs. It was a high he craved way more than that, the familiar knot in his core creeping up again, and it was coming in so strong he gripped Hyunjin's thigh a little too tightly with his free hand, leaving nasty bruises in the shape of his fingers.

Hyunjin didn't seem to mind though. He was lost in his own world as well, swimming in the countless sensations Jisung was giving him, every single one firing into his nerves all at once. 

"M-me too, fuck," Hyunjin grunted through gritted teeth, nails digging into Jisung's shoulders.

"Let go baby, let go, cum for me," That was all they needed. They came within seconds of each other, spurting hot and thick like they didn't just cum minutes ago, not giving a shit about where they were spilling even it it was all over their clothes. 

They didn't have the energy to clean up right after they were done. Or they just refused to let go of each other.

"You did great baby," Jisung placed a kiss on Hyunjin's nose and all over his face, pulling him closer, contrary to his words. "Let me clean you up?"

"So you're just gonna call me baby now," There was a challenging edge in Hyunjin’s voice but he can’t hide the lovesick grin on his face, melting inside at the nickname. 

"Why not?"

"Hmm, I kinda like it," Hyunjin kissed Jisung on the cheek and licked off some stray drops of cum near his lips.

"Suits you,"

Instead of getting up to get cleaned like he wanted, Jisung cradled Hyunjin in his arms for a bit longer, letting the elder snuggle into the crook of his neck. Everything in that moment was perfect and he didn't dare disturb it even just for a few minutes, nevermind the drying cum stuck all over their bodies.

"Baby, we really need to clean up now, we're all sticky," He tapped Hyunjin's thigh and finally he managed to guide him off his lap and into the bath. He needed to make sure Hyunjin won't do anything dumb in the bath even if he himself once tried to dive in it while he was high. 

"What bath bomb is this," The water looked like swirling iridescent colors to Hyunjin, much like an oil slick but sparkler. 

"That's not a bath bomb," To Jisung though, it looked like a flowing river. "Hey, careful, hold on to me," 

"You can call me your baby all you want," Hyunjin remarked as Jisung lathered the suds into his hair. A wide smile crossed Jisung's face, his eyes lighting up at the taller boy's words. He kissed every corner of Hyunjin's face, lingering on the tiny mole just below his eye. 

"Actually, I don't really care what else I call you, as long as I get to call you mine."

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/lemonhopia)  
  
k o f i: lemonhopia


End file.
